Dark Requiem
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: The darkness of London is deeper than Ciel and the Queen believe. Ciel, the Queen's Watchdog, will see him when he helps a young girl save her sister from that darkness. but what he will see will be something that neither he nor the Lascelles family, the wolves of the queen, wil can't bear.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In one of London's most elegant neighborhoods, in a respectable nobleman's mansion, but in reality nothing was as it seemed. Inside that beautiful house of 3 floors, a group of crazy people formed a cult of forgotten gods, but especially a goddess.

Between canticles in dead languages, a man in a red tunic with golden hieroglyphs embroidered in the tunic, when this man climbed onto the platform where the statue of this Goddess was, the man raised a hand and the canticles ceased.

"Today begins the year of the scorpion, and after many frauds we have found her"

The other members of the cult began to applaud the words of their leader, the ovations were of happiness. At last they could achieve their goals, the ancient gods were not dead only asleep and among them all a Goddess superior to all even to the Christian God.

"We have been waiting for a long time and we have made the great Gods wait a long time. I propose a sacrifice to quench their thirst"

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" the other members of the cult shouted elated

"Let's offer the boy and the girl!"

From among the hooded men, 2 half-naked women wearing Anubis masks brought a well-dressed girl and boy who appeared to be afraid. The high priestess, a woman in a purple robe and an Egyptian mask put an eye of Horus on the frightened children and the women took them to the altar where to tie them to the feet to sacrifice them and to bathe with their blood the image of that ancient goddess. And once again they began to sing in dead tongues celebrating a perfect night like this.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in a mansion on the outskirts of London. A young girl about 13 years old was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the storm outside seemed not to disturb her sleep. In the girl's room there was a portrait of her mother and also a gift from her brought from Egypt, an Egyptian cross or anj. Which according to her mother brought good luck and gave protection.

The Egyptian amulet remained in place until it strangely reversed itself and began to emanate a lot of blood from the Egyptian cross and as in a bad dream the girl woke up feeling a bad and then feel a warm and viscous liquid touching in her foot, to later realize she was blood and see the bloody wall.

"What's going on? ...I am afraid"

It was the only thing he could say, she didn't understand anything.

In another part of the manor. An old man was under the influence of alcohol and opium. The whole room smelled like opium and the bottles of liquor were everywhere, the old man was beginning to hallucinate since he was drugged y drunk. He was not the man he was anymore. Between the effects of alcohol and opium, that old man saw shadows of the past: he saw his eldest son and heir without his arm; he saw his wife in a blue dress and a look full of reproach; his eldest daughter with the dress and belly emanating blood; his other daughter who without sanity lost her beauty where she was now; and his youngest son, who had a big hole in his chest where blood came out. Everyone looked at him.

\- P ... please, do not torment me anymore ... I'm sorry

The rain began to calm down, but the cult didn't. They, powerful people, nobles and very rich people. They would not make mistakes this time, they would find her, the great Goddess who would be on their side for the new regime that would rule the world.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf

Chapter 1 the Wolf

A girl about 16 years old, blonde and with bright eyes; she woke tied up and gagged in a red velvet couch; The beautiful girl was in a well-furnished room, but she knew she was in danger and scared. But what scared him most was that woman who was with her in the same room. The girl was scared with her presence and more when that woman took a very sharp scalpel.

"I studied medicine"

"..." she could only sob

"It was a different time, the only female students, was just me and Angelina Durless. It should be noted that she was jealous of me, envied my blond platinum hair" the woman said, walking the scalpel near the face of the teenager

"..."

"these were difficult times for women, although now that I think about it, it still is. Women cannot vote"

"..."

"That poor redhead Angelina or Madame Red as everyone called her. what a ridiculous right? But she and her empty head sister were not half as beautiful as me ... except that woman"

"...?"

The enigmatic woman made a superficial cut to the teenager in the chest, which made her scream in pain.

"Oh! you speak" the woman with platinum hair said

"What do you want from me?!" the frightened teenager asked

"Quiet, everything will end soon now sleep Vanessa Lascelles" the woman said

The platinum blond woman injected Vanessa with a drug that made her sleep. Now only the interests of the cult mattered.

.

.

.

Ciel just closed the case of Weston College when they arrived in Scotland Yard the news of the disappearance of a teenager named Vanessa Lascelles; and that for 24 hours the girl did not give signs of life so a group of police went to the manor Lascelles. Ciel knew that the last name, Lascelles, were the wolves of the queen belonging to another branch of the evil aristocrats. There were many in England and many more in all of Europe. But that didn't matter to Ciel. He didn't have time for this.

"Come on, Sebastian," Ciel said as an order.

"that seems serious"

"It must be just a rebellious girl who ran away from home"

"Girl? That young woman is 3 years older than you" Sebastian said, in a sign of mockery.

"Shut up"

.

.

.

2 weeks later

That morning Ciel had awakened as usual and at the same time as always, but that day was not like everyone since Ciel received a letter that was not from the queen, but from the Lascelles Family, the wolves of the Queen, Ciel knew are they were by the family emblem in the letter. What did they want from him? Did the queen have something to do with this? But he only read the letter.

**Earl Phantomhive:**

**Almost or maybe we don't know each other personally, but I know**

**his fame and what he has done for the city of London and the country. But no**

**is that, the reason why I am writing to you, the reason I cannot say it by letter**

**since it is a very serious and delicate subject for my family so I want**

**Talk personally with you and we can talk.**

**attentively**

**Elaine Lascelles**

.

"Elaine Lascelles" Ciel whisper

"Do you know her, young master?" Sebastian asked

"Not in person, but I know what she the work of the Queen's Wolf does"

"A peculiar lady. What do you want?"

"My help, but she doesn't say why in the letter"

"And what do you plan to do?"

"You prepare the carriage; we will go to the manor Lascelles. I want to know what that family wants from me"

"Yes, My Lord"

That afternoon they went to the Lascelles mansion to meet the most important families, next to the Phantomhive, in the aristocracy of evil, the Lascelles family, the wolves of the queen. While they were going to the Lascelles manor, Ciel re-read Elaine Lascelles's letter. She is a strange girl. but Ciel listened to her before judging her.

.

.

.

MANOR LASCELLES

Elaine Lascelles was in her room being dressed for the visit she would receive this afternoon, the Earl Phantomhive. The one who dressed her was her trusted maid, Thomasin Harker, who had been in the mansion for a long time, although Thomasin seemed not to be older than 20. Elaine stopped thinking about that and looked at the portrait of her mother, a woman of Egyptian origin, who the girl had in her room to always remember her mother, a woman who suffered a lot.

"Do you really want to wear the red dress, my lady?" Thomasin asked

"Yes, Thomasin"

"Okay, I will not say more"

"Thomasin. How is my grandfather?"

"He remains locked in his room, it seems he has seen better days"

"That is obvious or it would not be like this"

"It's very hard with him"

"You know why"

At one point Elaine looked at the wall, 2 weeks ago that mysteriously his Egyptian cross, memory of his mother, had reversed and emanated blood. But even though they had washed the wall, Elaine could not help but feel discomfort every time she saw her mother's Egyptian cross.

"You must stop thinking about that" Thomasin advised

"I really do not know what's happening"

"If I knew, I would tell you, but I advise you to focus on your guest"

"You are right, thanks"

.

2 hours later

.

When Ciel's carriage arrived at the manor Lascelles. The young Lady Elaine Lascelles was there dressed in a beautiful and elegant red dress. Lady Lascelles was very pretty: she must have been between 12 and 13 years old, she had impeccable skin, almost blond brown hair that she wore at that moment, she had fawn eyes with long lashes of a chestnut that could be confused with gold, her The face looked like a doll's and it had pink lips. She was accompanied by a maid with white hair and blue eyes.

"I must assume that you are Lady Lascelles" Ciel said

"Yes, I am, Earl Phantomhive" Elaine Lascelles said

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Ciel said, kissing her hand

"I said the same, but let's go"

In that Sebastian seemed to perceive something in the mansion, it could be a bad thing or a trap for the Lascelles family but it turned out to be a wild African cat that was the family pet.

! Ah. than a beautiful wild beauty, what big and bright eyes; so soft feet" Sebastian said, amazed by the African cat

"Idiot ..." Ciel between his teeth said

"What happen him?" the maid asked

"We'd better get in" Lady Elaine looked at her maid "Thomasin take the cat"

"Yes, my Lady"

After Thomasin took the African cat. Lady Elaine led Ciel and Sebastian into the manor where they would have tea. The first thing Ciel saw was the portrait of a beautiful woman smiling, but his smile was false, he knew it. When they sat in the armchairs, a mysterious Indian man entered who seemed very silent. That man did not let Sebastian help him serve tea and also had the hardest look that grated on severity. According to Elaine, that Indian man was called Rash and he is mute, but that was not the reason why Elaine Lascelles invited Ciel Phantomhive to his manor.

"I need you to help me save my sister" Elaine said, going to the point

"Your sister?" Ciel didn't expect that

"Yes, my older sister Vanessa"

"Why don't you call the police? Lady Elaine" Sebastian asked

"I wish it were so easy" Elaine said, leaving the cup of tea on the little table

"I don't understand, Lady Elaine" Ciel said

"It is a long story"

"Explain it" Ciel said

Elaine Lascelles, sighed and began to tell what had happened. Miss Elaine told you that everything happened 2 weeks ago; her sister Vanessa had gone to a party with her fiancé. Elaine couldn't go because she was sick. It was there that her sister was abducted, the next day the Lascelles family received the call of a man who pretended to speak like a woman or a woman who pretended to speak like a man, she was not sure, who said and demanded that Elaine go in place of her sister; Of course, the Scotland Yard officer, surnamed Murray, didn't agree and had a better plan than to put a substitute to catch the kidnappers, but everything went wrong. The officer Murray, as well as the other policemen as the substitute, who was a boy, ended up dead and drew with the blood of the bodies: "Amunet".

Ciel heard everything and thought that Officer Murray was an idiot, also those people had left an eye of Horus of gold, which was totally Egyptian. Object that she showed it to Ciel.

" they just left this and a lock of my sister's hair" Elaine said

"What do you want from your family, Lady Elaine?" Sebastian asked

"I would also like to know, maybe they want to take revenge on my family for something of the past"

\- "hat seems very risky - said Ciel

"I know, but Vanessa is all I have and I must help her" then Elaine look at Ciel "can I count on your help?"

"I'm sorry, but I have work to do. You should ask Scotland Yard for help again" answered Ciel

In that, under Duke Ferdinand Lascelles, who no longer seemed to be under the influence of opium and alcohol. Duke Lascelles was an old man with the wrinkles of a man his age, but he was a tall man who looked 20 years younger; You could say he had been strong in his youth and had blue eyes with golden stripes; However, he was a decrease in opium and alcohol on his face. Elaine seemed surprised to see him, and she was, since the duke hadn't left her room for 1 week and now she knew why. He had detoxified alcohol and opium.

"Grandfather?" Elaine said in a whisper

"Duke Lascelles" Ciel said as greeting

"I'm sorry you lost your time, although being honest I do not need help from a child like you, once again I regret that we waste your time" the Duke said

"Child ..." Ciel was offended

"Now I ask you to leave and let me talk with my granddaughter, because you already know this is a family affair" the old man said

Ciel looked at Elaine waiting for her to say something or oppose her grandfather, but she didn't say or do anything. Ciel left the manor indignant, but not before leaving Sebastian to inform him what was happening in that family.

After Ciel left the Lascelles manor. Grandfather and granddaughter started talking about what had happened a while ago and what was happening with the family. Of course Sebastian listened to everything.

"I didn't expect to see you, grandfather. A week has passed" Elaine said

"Why him?"

"Eh?"

"Why among all the aristocrats of evil, you had to choose him?"

"I cannot take care of this alone, grandfather. I don't know what these people want and they already showed me what they are capable of killing these policemen"

"You must have recourse to me" the old man said, with his blue eyes fixed on his granddaughter

"You were very busy with your demons of opium"

"I will not deny it, but ..."

At that a hand landed on the butler's shoulder which made him turn around and meet the gaze of Thomasin, Lady Elaine's maid. She was a girl of about 20 years, but had strange eyes like those of an angel or a demon.

"It is discourteous to listen to private conversations" Thomasin said

"Who are you?"

"You should introduce yourself first"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family"

"I'm Thomasin"

"Very well, Thomasin ..."

"You must leave"

"Eh? I don't understand Thomasin"

Thomasin wasn't dumb and had already heard what Ciel ordered Sebastian, so the girl stood on tiptoes to say something to Sebastian in the ear.

"Tell your young master, if you want to know more about this family, go to the 9 at 10:00 P.M. on the London pier and get out now"

It was all Thomasin said to Sebastian before he was thrown out him of the manor Lascelles.

.

.

This night

.

.

Cellar 9 was on the London wharf and it was a winery more. What was special about it and what was it related to the Lascelles? It was what Ciel was wondering as he approached the cellar 9; As in every case he had to go to the slums, he dressed like a poor boy and brought a revolver. On the way, Ciel met the Lascelles: the duke Ferdinand and his granddaughter Elaine: the duke was dressed normally but elegantly and was armed to the teeth while his granddaughter wore a light blue dress and a red hood cloak. With them was Rash, the mute Indian servant. Apparently they didn't see it because they passed by what Ciel and Sebastian followed him, but Rash realized they were being followed and drew his sword, but I keep it when he saw that they were Ciel and Sebastian.

"Earl Phantomhive? What is you doing here?" the Duke Lascelles asked

"I'm in a case" Ciel answered

"Then we will not interrupt you" Elaine said

"That case is personal and has to do with you" Ciel said

"You plan to help us?" the Duke asked

"I will watch them" Ciel seriously said

The face of the old Duke Lascelles could be seen anger and annoyance, but his granddaughter calmed him down and then look at Ciel with those eyes like gold and smile, Ciel had blushed.

"You can do whatever you want, I just ask you to be discreet" Elaine said

"I always am, Lady Elaine" Ciel said

"I don't see Thomasin with you" Sebastian said

"Thomasin stayed at the mansion. Why so much interest in her?" the Duke Lascelles asked

"nothing" Sebastian answered with a hypocritical smile

The Duke Lascelles just frowned.

The group went to the cellar 9 which was open, when the group entered they could see that there were many corpses and that the interior was illuminated by thousands of candles. Also in the background were 3 people: 2 men and 1 woman: they dressed as if they were nobles or people with a lot of money. The group couldn't see their faces because they brought masks of the Egyptian God Anubis besides bringing Golden Horus Eyes in their necks. Those people didn't move, but even so the Duke Lascelles pointed them with one of his guns.

"Where is she?!" the Duke Lascelles exclaimed

"It shakes your hand; I think it's because of opium" one of the men said

"That doesn't answer my question!" the Duke Lascelles exclaimed

"Lord Lascelles, calm down!" Ciel said

"Shut up!" the Duke Lascelles exclaimed

"It seems that there is almost nothing left of the hero of England"

The only woman in the group started singing a lullaby without lyrics and approached Elaine specifically. The girl tried to get away, but the woman took her arm and then stroked her hair. Although that woman wore that mask you could see her blonde hair, which this woman wore loose.

"You are so Beautiful"

"..." Elaine said nothing

"Why are you with your grandfather? I know you hate him for what he did to your mother"

"Eh!"

"But you don't have to put up with him anymore, come with me and you'll be a Goddess!"

"She will not go anywhere with you!" Ciel exclaimed

"You don't decide that, earl Phantomhive"

"How do you know my name?" Ciel asked

"Our cult knows everything about this city and, especially about you and your father"

Ciel was about to demand the blonde woman to tell him what he was talking about, but she and the other two men began to move away and in that the corpses that to rise and take lycanthropic features such as sharp teeth, claws sharpened and killer instinct.

Before this danger the Duke Lascelles, Rash and Sebastian began to fight with those monsters half wolf, or whatever they were; Rash was amazing with his sword and silver knives, and the duke Lascelles was equally amazing, he was a great gunman despite being an old man. The 3 members of the sect took advantage to escape and Elaine went after them and Ciel too but he went after Elaine to stop her.

"B ... blood…" a guttural voice said

Both children turned and saw a monster with long fangs approaching them, their horrible red eyes fell on the 2 children.

Both Ciel and Elaine, who had guns, shot the monster, but it seemed that the bullets did not hurt him. The two children shot him until the bullets ran out and they backed off, when the red-eyed monster was about to disrupt them with his claws, or at least one of them. Rash, the mute servant, pierced the monster's chest with his silver sword; killing him instantly. They all stared at the dead monster. Then Ciel looked at the duke.

"What is your family involved in, duke Lascelles?" Ciel asked

"I don't know"

And it was true. Nobody knew what was happening.


	3. Chapter 2: Without Gods

Chapter 2: Without god

Ciel had to know what was happening. Who were these people? What was that cult? And he had to know, Duke Lascelles flatly denied that his family was involved with that crazy cult and said he did not know anything about those monsters. This was a personal case since that woman had mentioned his father.

The Duke Lascelles had taken his granddaughter to his residence in London so Ciel and Sebastian went to London, specifically to the mansion of the Lascelles in London. When they arrived, they were greeted by Thomasin and an old woman, still pretty and thin with rosy cheeks; she is Lady Lorna Quatermain.

"Who you are?" Lady Quatermain asked

"I-I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I need to see the Duke Lascelles"

"My brother doesn't want to see anyone"

"Her brother?" Sebastian asked

"That's right, Lady Quatermain is the younger sister of Duke" Thomasin explained

"Quatermain? How the explorer?" Ciel asked

"He was my husband, but I don't think you came here for that, come on"

Lady Lorna ordered Thomasin to take Ciel to Duke Lascelles and Elaine. Thomasin did as he was told and the white-handed servant took them to a room where Duke Lascelles and Elaine were but there were 2 other people there: the first one was a blue-black haired buttler who wore glasses who obviously he was a Grim Reaper and it was evident by his eyes since he had eyes of Grim Reaper; and the second was a boy of about 13-14 years old, with brown hair and grey eyes, who was dissecting a creature, the same monster that attacked them in cellar 9 last night. When Elaine realized that Ciel was there she was surprised and Duke Lascelles said nothing.

"Earl Phantomhive? What are you doing here?" Elaine asked

"I must talk to you, but, what are you doing? and who is he?" Ciel asked

"I'm Victor Frankenstein" the boy said, raising his head

"Frankenstein?"

Ciel had heard of that family, they were English of Swiss origin, but its members the most famous were James Frankenstein, the first Baron Frankenstein and hero of the Crusades; and Victor Frankenstein, genius boy of 14 years. This boy.

"What are they doing?" Ciel asked

"…" Victor didn't answer, just look at Elaine

"Victor is here because I asked him, we need him" Elaine said

"I understand Miss Lascelles, but, What about that?"

"It's the only clue that leads to Vanessa" The Duke Lascelles said

Ciel was angry that he felt they were taking him away, but while this was happening Victor managed to remove the skin from the chest of the creature and apparently the boy saw something that surprised him as he opened his grey eyes.

"You have to see this" the young Baron Frankenstein said

Ciel, Sebastian, Duke Lascelles and Elaine saw with astonishment that in the flesh of the monster there was an Egyptian hieroglyph as if it were part of the flesh of that strange creature. How was that possible? The hieroglyphics in the flesh of the vampiric monster were clear, but no one knew what it meant.

"What does that mean?" asked Elaine

"I'd like to tell you, Elaine, but I do not know, but it looks Egyptian"

"Egyptian? How do you know?" asked Ciel

"I know an Egyptologist who always talks about those things" answered Victor

While Victor Frankenstein spoke to him about that Egyptologist. The Grim Reaper butler of Baron Frankenstein went to the kitchen to prepare tea and Sebastian went after him. When the Grim Reaper prepared the tea he became aware of the presence of the demon butler and that irritated him.

"Why did you follow me ?!" the Grim Reaper asked

"I'd like to talk to you" Sebastian said

"And you are?"

" I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family"

"I'm Zachary Jekyll and I don't care who you are"

"That boy, the master Victor is an interesting boy"

"Stay away from him"

"Calm down, I already have a contract with my young master" Sebastian said with a hypocritical smile

"Whatever"

"But he's an interesting boy since you're at his side"

The words Sebastian incredibly annoy Grim Reaper who throws the tea tray in the air to then violently take Sebastian's shirt, anger can be seen in his eyes.

"If you go near them I'll kill you!"

"I understand"

Zachary looked at Sebastian like an insect he wanted to step on, but he just caught the tea tray with one hand and went with the tea to the living room. At that Thomasin appeared, who had heard everything and Sebastian had realized who or what she was.

"Thomasin"

"Sebastian"

"We must speak" Sebastian said

"About what?" Thomasin with a smile asked

"Why a hybrid like you is with this family?"

"So you noticed"

"Speaks"

Thomasin already expected this and it was not the first time that happened, it could say that she was used to what demons and angels would discover her, but she didn't let herself be intimidated by anyone.

"As you could tell, I am a hybrid between angel and devil, maybe I be the product of a rape or a drunkeness. Who knows? I'm not accepted for demons or angels so look for humans"

"Do you have a contract with someone here?"

"I had" answered Thomasin

"And you still here?"

"I don't have where else to go"

"Tell me, Thomasin"

"No"

According to Thomasin, she was not going to tell him anything about her former contractor and her relationship with the Lascelles for two reasons: the first, because he was a demon, and the second, because he didn't like her. This angered Sebastian and he took Thomasin's hair, but when he did that a knife rusted Sebastian's cheek. The person who did this was Rash who, through sign language, told Sebastian "what was his problem?", but Thomasin said that there was no problem and was followed by the same Rash. That Rash, had many similarities with Agni, even caused a little pain to the devil, Surely Rash was a Right Arm of God like Agni.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the other side of the city of London. Diederich had just arrived in England, but before going to see Ciel, he would go to see her. The only woman the German nobleman had loved: Rowena Lascelles.

The asylum where Rowena Lascelles was called Briarcliff House, in a place where wealthy families brought their mentally ill and crazy. It was where Rowena Lascelles was after going crazy for a man.

The asylum was divided into two: one for men and one for women. On the women's side, this was guarded by nuns and among them was the boss sister Bellatrix. When Sister Bellatrix saw Diederich he frowned as he already knew him and knew who that German nobleman was, he had already come to the asylum and things had not gone well.

"You can go back where you came from" the sister said

"I will not go without seeing her"

"No. The last time she almost ripped out you an ear the last time you saw her, besides the Duke Lascelles was very clear"

"I don't care what that old wolf or you say! I will see her!"

"No" Sister Bellatrix replied

In that appeared another younger and pretty nun, who saw Diederich smiled and came to welcome him.

"Are you coming to see Miss Lascelles?" the young nun asked

"Get out, sister Mary Eunice"

"Yes!" Diederich replied

"She has already received a visit today and is a bit nervous ..."

Sister Mary Eunice was going to ask him to leave since Rowena Lascelles was very nervous and sad. Even so, Diederich entered the asylum followed by a lot of nuns and saw her, her beloved Rowena. Although she rather looked like the picture of clamored: she was emaciated, her long reddish brown hair now completely white like an old woman's, had cracked lips and eyes opaque. She was sitting on the floor drawing a piece of chalk with a baby, the baby she could never have.

"Rowena"

"..." she didn't answer

"It's me, Diederich"

Rowena stopped drawing and looked up, seemed scared to see Diederich, maybe did not recognize it because in those years he had changed a lot besides getting fat as a pig.

"I don't… know you" scared woman said

"I'm Diederich"

"I don't know you!

"Leave her alone and get out" a nun exclaimed

"She must not be born here!"

"What?"

"She must not be born here!"

Rowena kept repeating the same word: "she must not be born here" so the nuns locked her in the containment room in a straitjacket. And once again the nuns threw Diederich while Rowena kept repeating: "She must not be born here." The German increasingly hated that Frenchman, he would have been a better husband for Rowena.

.

.

.

While waiting for the Egyptologist, Ian Withey Gull, Elaine and Victor were able to talk about when they were children and to laugh. Seeing them together infuriated Ciel and he did not understand, why did he bother him to see them together?

"I don't think Baron Frankenstein should be here" Ciel commented

"Why do you say that?" the Duke Lascelles asked

"This case is very dangerous for a civil ..."

"I remember correctly, you told me I had work to do and that I was not going to help" Elaine answered

"That sounds interesting, he did not tell me that when I came here" Lady Quatermain said

"I'm change my mind" Ciel answered

When the Duke Lascelles was about to answer, Ian Withey Gull arrived: this was a fat man with a good-natured appearance and whose beard joined his sideburns.

"Young Frankenstein, I hope this is important" Ian Withey Gull said

"Yes, it is, Mr. Withey Gull"

"Where is the hieroglyph?"

Thomasin, by Elaine's order, led Mr. Withey Gull where the monstrous creature was. When the fat Withey Gull who, seeing the hieroglyphics of the vampire creature's breast, was moved as if it were something very important and he don't important what was in the flesh of a monster.

"I cannot believe it! It is the lost hieroglyph" Ian Withey Gull said

"The lost hieroglyph?" Ciel asked

"Yes, I was in one of the pyramids of Giza, but it was destroyed, it was talking about the Goddess Amunet"

"Amunet?" Elaine surprised Asked, she knew that name

"Yes, Amunet, the true Mother God of Egypt. The most important and main Goddess of the Egyptian gods, she is, not Isis"

"And what is this creature?" the Duke Lascelles asked

"I don't know, but it's Egyptian" Ian Withey Gull said

"Can you decipher what it says?" Víctor confused asked

"Talks about Amonet, that when he meets the God Amon-Ra, it will be the last year, the year of the scorpion ..."

"I have a headache…"

After saying that, Elaine fainting fever burning, something very strange because a few minutes ago she was fine or at least it seemed. Lady Lorna ordered Rash to take Elaine to her room and Thomasin putting her nightgown on. Mr. Withey Gull said he knew a doctor who lived near what Duke Lascelles commanded for her. 5 minutes later came to a beautiful woman with blond hair platinum. She is the doctor.

The woman introduced herself as Carmilla Bathory and said it was the doctor they had called, and asked to see her patient. When Ciel heard the last name Bathory, she immediately knew who she was.

"Bathory, you were Madame Red's colleague at the hospital of London" Ciel said

"Oh, apparently you know me, I did not know that Dr. Angelina had talked about me" Carmilla Bathory said

"Yes, she did, she spoke very well of you" replied Ciel

"Dr. Bathory didn't come here to talk about that!" the Duke Lascelles annoying said

"It's true, come with me Dr. Bathory" Lady Lorna said

"Sure"

Aunt Lorna took the doctor to Elaine's room, which was being looked after by Thomasin. The woman examined Elaine and her diagnosis was that they were fevers due to stress and that she should rest and be calm, she also did blood tests and gave her medicine for her recovery.

"I don't like that woman" Thomasin commented

"You mean the doctor?" Zachary asked

"Sure, that woman is dangerous, I know"

"You're really weird"

"I've been with the Lascelles for many years and I know when there's a bad person"

"Really?"

"You're the only one who knows that I'm a hybrid between angel and demon, but I do not know your secret, Zachary"

"You will not know; the less people know better"

"I know you're a Grim Reaper"

"That doesn't matter, I will not tell you Thomasin"

Thomasin didn't get angry just went to where Rash was, leaving only Zachary who went to look for Victor. He went to see Elaine, the girl still had a fever, but it had dropped a bit luckily. Victor knew Elaine and his sister Vanessa since he was 5 years old and he saw them as his sisters; Victor sat near Elaine's bed.

"Your new boyfriend doesn't like me" Victor said

"Of whom you speak?"

"This Earl Phantomhive"

"He is not my boyfriend"

"Then, why is he here?"

"I really don't know, I asked him for help to find my sister, but he said no and that he is here now"

"I would like to help you"

"You know? Although I do not like it, you're right, you should not get involved in this"

"You're my best friend, I better let you rest"

Victor Frankenstein knew of Elaine's room without knowing that Ciel had heard all the conversation between friends.

.

.

In the Grim Reaper world everything was upside down. In the human world there were many programmed deaths and few Grim Reapers available, most were novices who were not ready to enter the field. One of those busy Grim Reaper was Mina Smith, who had the task of training the rookies and keeping Ronald Knox away from those innocent girls; and it was the right one since Mina Smith can intimidate Ronald. Among the newcomers there was a girl with orange hair and short that caught the attention of Ronald, but he didn't approach for fear of Mina.

While Mina takes care of the newbies. William called his office to the only twins Grim Reapers: Pietro and Petra Hiddleston.

-I need you to take charge with the souls - said William

-We? - Petra asked

-If you are

-But why? - Pietro asked

-He has proven to be mature and responsible and also trusted you

-What should we do? - Petra answered

-I need you to do that job and control a Ramsey, he has always craved. Tell me, can I trust you? - William asked

Yes Boss

"Well, now to work"

The 2 twins went to work while Grell followed them.

...

please leave reviews if you liked it.


	4. Capítulo 3: Monstruo en el Dark

Chapter 3: Monsters in the Dark

That night Elaine had a nightmare. She dreamed of that day; Elaine was a girl of only 8 years old when her mother, Nue Zakhari, died. The death of Nue Zakhari was declared as suicide, that she was sad for the death of her husband and that no one in English society accepted her for being Egyptian woman, but it was very strange, she had no mark, it was as if it were a sudden death, as if she would have fallen asleep. The 8-year-old girl who was Elaine Lascelles, walked with her 11-year-old sister Vanessa, through the halls of the house to her mother's room, where a strange light came out.

"Mom? Where are you?" Elaine said, upon waking

"Elaine, you're already awake" Aunt Lorna said

"Aunt Lorna? What happened? "

"You had a stress fever, according to the doctor you will be fine but you should not be disturbed, this whole matter of Vanessa's kidnapping has us all altered above all to you"

"My grandfather..."

"My stubborn brother has withdrawal symptoms, don't worry about him. Also, your strange friend Phantomhive and Victor have already left"

"..."

"Soon our family will be together again, you must be calm"

"Yes ... Aunt Lorna"

Aunt Lorna called another maid to help Elaine bathe and dress.

.

Meanwhile, at his residence in London, Ciel had sent Sebastian to investigate Elaine Lascelles and Victor Frankenstein. For some reason, he still remembered when they laughed and remembered past events together and that bothered him; Ciel knew that they had known each other since childhood, but still remembering it bothered him a lot. After a few moments, Sebastian returned with information about the Lascelles and Frankenstein families.

"What did you find out?" - Ciel asked

"The parents of Miss Elaine and Miss Vanessa are John Lascelles, eldest son and heir of the Lascelles Family; and from Nue Zakhari, a woman from Egyptian high society. Both sisters were born in Egypt"

"I get the impression that the Duke didn't like that"

"He Tried to annul his son's marriage"

"What happened?"

"John Lascelles died of a gangrene infection and his wife Nue committed suicide"

Ciel was silent, Elaine wouldn't like him to investigate her family, but if she was going to work with them she should know more about the queen's wolves. Ciel also didn't forget Baron Victor Frankenstein, Elaine's childhood friend; he also wanted to hear from him since Duke Lascelles and his granddaughter insisted on involving him in all this.

"What did you find out about the Frankenstein family?"

"They are from Switzerland; they came to England during the reign of Richard Lionheart"

"What about Victor's parents?"

"It's barons Henry and Olivia Frankenstein. The baroness died of pneumonia when master Victor was a little child and the baron was killed"

"Killed?"

"The protégé of the then Baron Frankenstein of last name Hyde killed him, since then nothing is known about him"

"I remember hearing my father talk about that Mr. Hyde, he committed many horrible crimes"

Soma and Agni appeared, they had heard that there was another Indian living in the sector and wanted to meet him, but they did not know where he was and in which house that other Indian man lived, so they went to ask Ciel, who was a little irritated to be interrupted and to have to live with Soma and Agni while this case was resolved, a case involving the Lascelles family.

"Ciel!" Is what I heard true? Is there another Indian in this neighborhood? - Soma asked

"Do they talk about him?" - Ciel asked

"Did you meet him?"

"Yes, but it's something silent," Sebastian said.

"Still, I want to meet him."

"Raj works with the Lascelles family, I don't think it's a good idea to bother them," Ciel said.

—Raj? - Agni asked, he looked surprised

Soma asked him what was wrong with Agni and he said it was nothing, was that Raj it was? No, it was impossible, the Raj that Agni knew was surely dead. This Raj was another person with the same name, it must be someone else. Ciel and Sebastian went to the house of Lascelles, since Ciel still had to talk to that family, they were more involved than they thought about this and of course Soma and Agni wanted to go too, but Ciel told him to stay even but Soma and Agni went to meet their compatriot.

Already in the house of Lascelles, Ciel and Sebastian were welcomed by Thomasin who took them to where Duke Lascelles and his granddaughter Elaine were, of course there was also Lady Lorna who seemed not very happy to see Ciel.

"I hope you come to apologize, young Phantomhive" Lady Quatermain said

"What?"

"He came here lying and I hope you apologizes

"Now that doesn't matter, Aunt Lorna" Elaine said

"It's true, and I think Earl Phantomhive has changed his mind"

"I'd like to know what motivated you to help us" Elaine said

"First; I would like to know why they are involved in this" Ciel answered

"There is nothing to explain, they took my granddaughter and I will do anything to bring her back, even go to hell" Duke Lascelles said

Ciel said nothing, but this case had to do with them, although not voluntarily, so it would be close and clear that Ciel did not want to see Baron Frankenstein here again, it was not good to involve civilians, but before Ciel will say what he thought of the presence of Victor Frankenstein. Screams and a lot of noise were heard in the mansion's garden, so everyone went to see what that scandal was and saw Agni protecting Soma from a totally horrible creature: he looked like a young man in his 20s and 25s, but, all his teeth had been replaced by steel fangs, they had also replaced his fingernails with long steel claws like knives, he was emaciated, very thin and his eyes were bloodshot. Despite looking like a monster he walked and attacked on 4 legs, but Agni could face him only until he became distracted when he saw a person from his past, when Agni was the evil Brahman Arshad Satyendra Iyer. That person was Raj.

"Raj!" Agni was very surprised

When Raj saw Agni he was surprised, but at the same time he was furious. In that the monster that was now that person tried to attack, but in that Raj threw 2 knives at the monster that nailed him to a tree and the human monster began to curse the Indian man who had left him in that situation.

"Raj ... I'm glad you're alive" Agni said

Raj obviously couldn't answer him, because he was mute, but I look at him like an insect he wanted to step on. With contempt and hate. In that Duke Lascelles was going to ask Soma and Agni what they did on his property, but that strange creature with fangs and steel claws began to laugh.

"The Cult"

"What?"

"I'm the butcher of man now, before I was Harry Rowling" then I look at Elaine "and you're Elaine"

"How does Mr. Rowling know that?" - Elaine asked

"I AM THE BUTCHER OF MAN! ¡LITTLE BITCH! "

The butcher of man began to laugh again showing his steel fangs until Raj kicked him in the face that knocked him out and by order of Duke Lascelles, Raj took the man's butcher to the basement of the mansion as he planned to interrogate him. But when everyone went back to the mansion, Aunt Lorna stopped Soma and Agni to talk to them.

"Do you know Raj?" Lady Lorna asked

"We grow together" Agni replied

"Agni, do you know him?" Soma asked

"Yes ... but I thought he was dead"

"So it was you" Thomasin added.

"What are you talking about Thomasin?" Lady Lorna asked

"Let him say so"

Agni had no choice but to tell what had happened. Agni and Raj were children of Brahmins (the highest caste) but Raj always had doubts towards the gods and when he grew up he changed his religion to the Muslim and convinced the unchained to change their religion. When he was captured, he refused to retract, so Brahman Arshad Satyendra Iyer (Agni) cut his tongue so he could not praise his new God. When Lady Quatermain heard that, she slapped Agni and threw them out of the mansion.

"Agni..."

"Prince Soma ... since I met him and changed, I never spent a day when I didn't regret what I did to Raj"

"In his eyes there was hate"

"..."

"Let me talk to him, maybe he convinces him to forgive you"

"Prince Soma! You are very good!"

While Agni and Soma hugged each other, Diederich the German nobleman appeared. He knew that the Duke Lascelles was in his mansion in London so he went to speak with the Duke Lascelles and rather to claim him for Rowena. I also knew that Ciel was there.

The German nobleman passed the Indians without paying much attention and entered the house of Lascelles without invitation and ignoring the footman who tried to stop him. When Diederich entered he didn't meet Duke Lascelles but with Lady Lorna Quatermain who was having tea.

"I'm sorry, Lady Quatermain, I couldn't stop it" the footman said

"Don't worry, I take care of him, you go to work" Lady Lorna replied

"Yes, I'm leaving"

The footman left Lady Lorna Quatermain and the German nobleman Diederich to speak alone. The old woman looked at Diederich as if he were inferior but still she made an inviting for him to sit down and Diederich did the same thing, he also ate some sandwiches.

"I didn't expect to see you again"

"me too, old witch"

"I thought that when my niece Rowena rejected you, you would be a gentleman and stop bothering her"

"I will always love Rowena"

"But she didn't love you, you were always a pit of bottomless longings and now you're very fat"

"Where is Ciel?"

"With my brother and my niece, but they are busy"

Gladly Diederich would have strangled her, she always interposed herself between him and Rowena, and favored that Frenchman to stay with the woman he loved, but for now he wouldn't do that.

.

.

.

As the self-styled butcher of man was the only clue to reach the whereabouts of Vanessa Lascelles, by order of Duke Lascelles, the girl's grandfather, Raj chained "the butcher of man" to the basement wall.

"Where is she?" Duke Lascelles severely asked

"Who?"

"My granddaughter Vanessa Lascelles!"

"I don't know her"

The old Duke Lascelles had in his hands a whip that he used in Africa, and with the blow to the butcher of the man until causing him terrible wounds and that this twisted of pain, but he didn't bleed, strangely he didn't bleed.

"Vanessa! I saw her once!" the butcher of the man exclaimed

"How can I believe you?! You said you didn't know her"

"She's blonde but they didn't let me get close"

"Who is the leader of that Cult?"

"The King in Yellow is called"

"And where is he?" Duke Lascelles asked

"Everywhere ... I want to talk to Elaine"

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Elaine asked, she was there

"No one cares about your blonde sister, you're very pretty ... Amonet, Amon-Ra"

"What?"

"Don't listen to him" Ciel said

"I heard your grandfather hated your mother for not being Englishwoman also to your uncle Gilbert's wife"

The Duke Lascelles was enraged and began beating him with the whip in anger since everything was true, he hated those women. The Duke Lascelles hit the butcher of man with the whip until he was stopped by Sebastian by order of Ciel. Something that bothered Duke Lascelles.

"This is not necessary, Mr. Lascelles" Ciel sais

"He knows where my granddaughter is!"

"And this Chihuahua puppy?" the butcher of the man said

No one expected that. Ciel, who did not expect to be called a Chihuahua, cautiously approached the butcher of man and stared at him. What kind of madman would do something like that?

"Who is the King in Yellow?" - Ciel asked

"I want to know too"

"You do not know?"

"I have never seen him or her"

Either he was telling the truth or he was lying, it was hard to know. Then the butcher of man looked at Elaine, she didn't show fear, but she still felt very nervous.

"Let me tell you a story about a hopeless young man and alone in this life. The poor man could not make friends or keep a job until he met some members of the Amonet cult, they told him that he must be the guinea pig for an experiment and apparently the experiment had failed ..."

"Is that what happened to you?" - Ciel asked

—...

The butcher of man just laughed, this was enough to make Elaine nervous so she left the basement, but on the way she met her great-aunt Lorna discussing things from the past with Diederich. Seeing the scene, Elaine was surprised. Who was that man?

"Aunt Lorna ..."

"Oh, Elaine, how long have you been there?"

"Not much, but. Who is he?"

"I'm Diederich, a friend of the Phantomhive family" the German nobleman introduced himself

"But not from our family" Aunt Lorna added

Diederich was annoyed by what Lady Lorna said, Ciel appeared and was surprised to see Diederich. What was he doing here? But before Ciel or Diederich took the floor, shouts and laughter were heard coming from the basement of the mansion. Something that made the German hair stand on end.

"But what's going on down there?" Diederich asked

"A very rare suspect who only shouts nonsense about a cult and an Egyptian goddess" Ciel explained

"T-the cult of Amonet?" Diederich looked really surprised

"Do you know them?" Elaine asked

"Yes"

Diederich told them that the cult had appeared almost 16 years ago and that they had sacrificed many innocent people for their rare rites, that was also the only case in which Vincent Phantomhive, the former Queen's Watchdog, failed since he never found those responsible, also could not rescue his last victim.

"Why did I never know that?" - Ciel asked

"Maybe your father didn't want you to know about his failure," Diederich replied.

In that Duke Lascelles appeared and seemed not very happy to see Diederich but the only thing the old Duke said to the German nobleman was: "I hope you didn't bother her," the German nobleman got angry. While Elaine returned to her room she was stopped by Ciel.

"Elaine"

"What happens?"

"Apparently the one behind all this madness, wants you"

"..."

Elaine said nothing just stared at Ciel and then went to her room, she had also noticed and wanted to be alone to assimilate the information.

.

.

.

FRANKENSTEIN MANSION

Victor Frankenstein was solving family business things when Zachary arrived with tea for his young master; The boy stopped and started drinking tea. In that Zachary found a red notebook that had all Victor's notes for his experiments, reviving a dead man.

"Give me that back, Zachary" Victor said

"Can I not convince you otherwise, young master?"

"No, I already told you"

"But..."

"You may not approve, but what would we not do to defeat death? Challenge God's designs to reunite with the beings we love"

"I'm nobody to tell you otherwise, young master"

"You know? You remind me of my father"

"Eh?"

"I still remember when I sat on his knees and told me about the glory of the Frankenstein family and the crusades they were heroes ... I miss him very much and I don't know why Mr. Hyde killed him"

"I'll let him work" Zachary said

When Zachary left the office he met Victor's younger sister, Adele Frankenstein who seemed less cheerful than he usually was.

"What's up, young Lady?"

"There's a weird man in my room" little Adele said

"A weird man?"

"Yes, with very red hair and sharp teeth"

"Wait here, young lady, I'll take care of it"

Zachary told another maid to take Adele to the garden to play while Zachary went to the girl's room. Where he met Grell Sutcliff who was holding dolls Adele.

That girl is rude, she called me mister - said Grell indignantly

"What are you doing here, Grell ?!"

"Moo ~ don't be like that, I just want answers"

"What kind of answers?"

"Why does my Will-Chan cover you with your work?"

"First, I don't owe you explanations and second, leave Adele's room"

"What bad ~"

"If you don't go, I'll throw you out the window"

Grell still wanted answers, but he only got Zachary to violently take him out of the Frankenstein mansion and beat him too.

.

.

.

Asylum and convent, Briarcliff House

The former nun Matilda Simmons had stopped being a nun and now had a job as an assistant to sister Bellatrix as well as having a boyfriend, she had also become friends with another young nun named Mary Eunice Shelley, a beautiful young woman with chocolate brown hair.

Both women shared the room and although Matilda was no longer a nun and had a boyfriend; the other nuns called her "sister Matilda" and treated her as a nun, Mary Eunice being the one who called her by name and didn't treat her as a nun but as her friend.

"You should look for a boyfriend, Mary Eunice" Matilda said

"I'm a nun"

"But you are very pretty, you shouldn't stay like a nun, leave the nun's habit and look for a boyfriend"

"Who could it be?"

"My dear Sharpe has a friend who has a brother, their last name is Tabberline, you could go out with him"

"Tempting offer, but ..."

But before Mary Eunice refused to go out with one of the Abberline brothers, a lullaby began to be heard down the hall. None of the other nuns was what one thing meant. One of the patients had left the asylum.

**Oranges and lemons**

**Say the bells of St Clement's**

**You owe me five farthings**

**Say the bells of St Martin's**

**When will you pay me?**

**Say the bells of Old Bailey**

**When I grow rich**

**Say the bells of Shoreditch**

**When will that be?**

**Say the Stepney**

**I do not know**

**Say the great bells of Bow**

**Here comes a candle**

**To light you to bed**

**Here comes a candle**

**To light you to bed**

**Pancakes and Fritters**

**Say the bells of St Peter's**

**Two sticks and an apple**

**Say the bells of White Chapel**

**Old father Boldgate**

**say snow…**

Before the other nuns heard that patient, Mary Eunice and Matilda went to the hall and saw that Rowena Lascelles was in the hall singing that song and apparently was looking for someone, perhaps her husband, the French Earl Louis De Rais with the one who was shortly married since both were attacked and Earl De Rais was killed and she went crazy, because of that traumatic event Rais' family returned her to her family. Since then she is here.

Among all the nuns and Matilda, the only one who could calm Rowena was Mary Eunice, but tonight Rowena seemed scared and nervous.

"The year of the scorpion, she will wake up! cannot will be allowed! She must not wake up ... they will make her destroy everything"

"She's delirious" Matilda said

"I'll take care of it" Mary Eunice said

"I take care of you, Mary Eunice"

When the nun Mary Eunice approached Rowena and reassured her and then took her to her room.

"I'll take care of it" Mary Eunice said

"Don't let the snake rule."

"I won't, now rest"

"She ... she ... she"

"Rest, Countess De Rais"

"..."

Quickly Rowena closed her eyes and fell asleep. Matilda had seen all this and was more surprised with her friend.

"You really are like an angel"

"Of course I'm angel"

"Ha, ha! You really have a sense of humor, I'm going to sleep, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

But Mary Eunice was not kidding, she is an archangel who had long been in England waiting for this moment.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mad Wimbell

The Mad Wimbell

Elizabeth and her family had gone to London for a walk and were specifically taking a walk in St. James Park. While they were walking, Elizabeth saw acrobats Chinese, but in reality they were dolls, life-size puppets and so realistic that they almost looked like real people. These really beautiful puppets were controlled by a strange puppeteer, he was young, but in extravagant clothing and only used threads to handle them; After the show, the puppeteer brought a coffin where inside was a beautiful young woman with blue-dyed hair, pink eyeshadow, black dress with red and a red rose in her hair.

"I present to you the sleepwalker Helena, she was born asleep and will die asleep. it's time to wake up Helena"

As if it were a trance, the beautiful sleepwalker opened his eyes. The beautiful sleepwalker got up from the coffin and began to dance ballet of all the spectators were amazed, including Lizzy, when the sleepwalker Helena finished dancing and pointed to a man in the audience.

"Richard Campbell, 28, his dream is to have his own business" the sleepwalker said

"It's true"

Then Helena pointed to another person, this time to a woman.

"Annie Cook, 23, her boyfriend asked her to marry"

"It's true!"

"Surprised, right? well so that they know, Helena sees everything even the future" the strange puppeteer said

Upon hearing that, people rushed to the stage to ask about their future, but Lizzy was ahead of them all and asked her question.

"Ciel and I will have many children?" Elizabeth asked excitedly

"No"

"Eh? What do you say?"

"He won't marry you"

Elizabeth began to cry and shout that Helena was a liar, while Helena remained calm and asleep in her place. In that, Edward, who had seen and heard everything, took the stage.

"You are a scammer! Who do you think to make my sister cry…?!"

Edward couldn't keep yelling at Helena since the puppeteer squeezed his testicles tightly to the point that Edward's tears ran out of pain.

"How dare you disrespect my Helena"

"R-Release me ...!"

"You must ask for forgiveness and you will do it with a song"

The strange puppeteer forced Edward to sing and dance for the sleepwalker when he finished, the puppeteer released Edward, he was going to hit him for humiliating him, but he was intimidated when he saw the zombie Otto: a giant of 6' 8'', very pale and with many scars. The zombie's appearance made Edward run along with Elizabeth and Paula.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now that fool is gone, you can see the wonders of the Mad Wimbell 's Cabinet"

"Mad?" a woman asked

"I'm crazy" Wimbell replied

The people were amazed. Not only for the puppets of the mad Wimbell, but with all the creatures he had, apart from the sleepwalker Helena and the zombie Otto there were: an automaton, a golem, a siren, among others. Among the audience was a woman dressed in violet Chinese silk, who saw the show and when the show ended that woman approached the mad Wimbell.

"My Fair Lady. What brings you here?" Wimbell asked

"I need you to do something, Wimbell"

"What is it?"

"Let me tell you with a cup of tea"

"But I don't have a stomach"

"Who says it's for you?"

"Oh, now I understand, my fair lady"

The mysterious woman with red hair and Chinese silk dress was a member of the cult of Goddess Amonet, and of course the mad Wimbell was the butler of that sect and the King in Yellow, the boss of that cult. Wimbell should consider himself lucky as he was the only one who had seen his/her face.

.

.

.

1 hour after the Wimbell show, the strange puppeteer. In the same park, Elaine was alone, after locking herself in her room for hours the girl left the London mansion without the company of her maid Thomasin, at that time she wanted to be alone and think. According to what Ciel had said, they want her and if that was true Vanessa was only a bait to attract her; a lot of feelings manifested in her: from guilt to fear. Elaine really didn't know what to think or what to do, she was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by a harlequin who had stood in front of her. The harlequin wore bright and colorful clothes but didn't smile or speak. He was like a dummy that moved and breathed.

"Who you are?" Elaine asked

There was no answer, the harlequin bowed to the girl and then took a flower from her hat that she gave it to Elaine and then began juggling and magic tricks in front of her that she applauded with every trick of that mysterious harlequin that don't smile then another man even more extravagant than the harlequin appeared.

"Evil homunculus. Why did you run away from dad?" In that the strange man noticed Elaine "I see why"

" ..." Elaine was confused

In that the stranger approached Elaine and looked into her eyes, the girl was increasingly confused, but she showed no fear, she could also see that she had violet eyes and that she had shadow from under her eyes.

"Your eyes, in them I can see fear and confusion, something worries you, can you tell me?" the stranger asked

"No..."

"I understand; we don't know each other because in that case I introduce myself. I am Wimbell but everyone calls me the mad Wimbell and this homunculus is Jester" Wimbell said

"Homunculus?"

"Yes, it's a harlequin homunculus, it's called Jester. He always escapes when he sees something beautiful and follows it, as in this case"

The harlequin took another flower and gave it to Elaine, she is a little calmer smiled and received the flower that the homunculus gave her. But when Elaine was going to go home, Jester took her arm tightly.

"But don't go, my fair lady, wouldn't you rather see my cabinet of oddities?" Wimbell said and Jester squeezed his arm more

"Well, I…"

"Your oddity is hurting her" a mysterious female voice said

The person who had said that was a woman with chocolate brown hair and amethyst eyes, that woman was Mary Eunice Shelley, although at that time she did not bring the nun's habit but a pink dress and was accompanied by Matilda Simmons. And as if he realized what the archangel said, Wimbell made his harlequin release the girl.

"I apologize for what my homunculus did, but my invitation is still standing" Wimbell said

"S-Sure"

"Although my invitation is still standing, but don't answer me now you can come whenever you want, I'm always in this park" Wimbell said

"I'll think about it"

Wimbell and Jester left where they had left and the young lady Lascelles was left alone with the women.

"Are you okay, girl?" Mary Eunice asked

"Yes, thank you"

"Who was that man?" Matilda asked

"He said his name was Wimbell"

"You should take care of that man" Mary Eunice said

"I will do it"

"What is your name?" Matilda asked

"I'm Elaine Lascelles" the girl answered

"Lascelles?"

In that Thomasin appeared looking for Elaine. When Mary Eunice saw Thomasin they both knew they were one another. For her part, Elaine left with her personal maid, but not before saying goodbye to women.

"That girl is a Lascelles, she must surely be a relative of Lady Rowena, although we hardly know who her family is ..." Matilda said

"I'll go see Duke Lascelles, I must talk to him"

"Can I accompany you?"

Matilda insisted so much that Mary Eunice agreed.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Ciel's carriage was heading to the Lascelles mansion in London, with Ciel going Diederich since he met the Lascelles and had spent 16 years with the Cult. when Diederich had come from Germany when Vincent asked.

"Who was the last victim?" Ciel asked

"The eldest daughter of Duke Lascelles, Lady Ligeia Lascelles-Scamander, the worst part was that she was pregnant when she was killed" Diederich said

"Pregnant?" Ciel asked

"I was 4 months old, a real tragedy"

"Do you know anything else?"

"Those crazy people are not any cult of fans, they cause a lot of damage to people like Ligeia's husband, James Scamander, he commits suicide ...and Rowena…"

"Who are you talking about? Master Diederich" Sebastian asked

"Rowena Lascelles"

"Lascelles? Was he a relative of the Duke Lascelles?" Ciel asked

"Yes ... she was his youngest daughter ... and the great love of my life" the German said

Ciel couldn't ask what happened to the other daughter of Duke Lascelles, since they had reached the residence of Lascelles. What was the surprise of the young Earl Phantomhive when he saw that Inspector Randall was there but without Abberline, with him was a police officer with Asian features who had a sword in his belt. Strangely that cop reminded him of Tanaka.

"Earl Phantomhive" Inspector Randall said as a greeting

"What are you doing here, Inspector Randall?" Ciel asked

"I must speak with Duke Lascelles" Inspector Randall said

"About what?" the young Earl asked

"About his granddaughter Miss Vanessa"

"Then I stay it"

"Is it part of the family?" the other policeman

"No but..."

"Then you have nothing to do here" the policeman replied

The words of the policeman made Ciel angry and made Inspector Randall grimace, as if it had happened he liked it and that was what happened; Randall had liked someone to treat Ciel Phantomhive like the petulant child he was. Apparently Ciel noticed this since he looked at Inspector Randall as if waiting for him to reprimand the policeman.

"Inspector Randall, tell your subordinate who I am" Ciel said as an order

"He is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watching dog" then Randall introduced the police "Earl Phantomhive, he is one of our best police officers, Keiichiro Tanaka"

That policeman's last name was Tanaka, just like his Mansion Administrator's, Tanaka, for sure this man came from Japan just like him but now that Ciel thought it, he never knew what his name was Tanaka. But it was Keiichiro who took the floor.

"Isn't it something young? I have a son his age" Officer Keiichiro said

"That is not important, I'm perfectly capable of doing my family's work" Ciel replied

"I still think you're too young" Officer Tanaka said

"They're getting attention" Thomasin said

The albino maid looked at them and informed them that Duke Lascelles had seen them from the window arguing between the policeman and the young Earl, and he wanted everyone to enter, and that was what they did. When they entered the living room, the duke looked at the portrait of a beautiful woman who did not smile, surely the late Duchess Lascelles; When the group entered, they paid attention to the fact that Elaine was also there, sitting in an armchair as if her grandfather was waiting for them. Ciel looked at her, but she looked away as if she didn't want to look at him. Taking the floor to Duke Lascelles.

"What does Inspector, Randall want?" Duke Lascelles asked

"I need to talk to you, sir. It's about your granddaughter"

"They found her?" Elaine asked

"No Miss, but we have discovered something else" Officer Tanaka said

"What is?"

"It is the cult, they have returned and we believe that they have your granddaughter like many other girls" Randall said

"16 years ago, my daughter ..."

"I know you don't trust me for what happened 16 years ago and for Inspector Murray but ..."

"I understand; it isn't necessary to say more" the Duke Lascelles interrupted

When Inspector Randall and Officer Tanaka were about to leave, Duke Lascelles stopped them and ordered Raj to bring something from the basement and he did so, and what he brought was the butcher of man, who was dead.

"What is this thing?!" Inspector Randall exclaimed

"He called himself the butcher of man" Thomasin said

"What happened?" Ciel asked

"He ripped off his tongue when he laughed" Elaine said

"Why do you shows this poor bastard, sir?" Tanaka asked Officer

"To see what they are capable of doing" the Duke Lascelles said

Meanwhile outside the London residence of the Lascelles there was a stone Golem and the mad Wimbell. He had followed Elaine and Thomasin, and now he knew where to find who the cult was really looking for, Elaine Lascelles. In that Sebastian appeared and Wimbell paid attention him.

"t's the first time I see a golem so close" Sebastian said

"Steal it from a rabbi" Wimbell replied

"A rabbi?"

"Yep, he was a fool, but tell me, do you work here?"

"No, I only accompany my young master"

"I don't like your red eyes"

"My eyes?"

"We'll see each other again ... you won't prevent the world from changing"

"Eh?"

"I'm leaving and taking my golem"

"You're not human, right?" Sebastian asked

"I'm the mad Wimbell"

It was the only thing Wimbell told him before he left.

After the police left, Elaine went to her room and locked herself in there, it was still early and Ciel and Diederich weren't leaving yet, the German nobleman was not welcome in any of Lascelles family residences and Aunt Lorna left. he remembered it since he mentioned how much he hated her.

"You are pathetic" Lady Lorna said

"You damn witch, this is all your fault"

"My fault? Rowena never loved you"

"Shut up!"

"You were never a gentleman, that's why she never wanted anything with you because of your horrible personality, you even hit Gilbert! Her twin brother!"

"That was a misunderstanding!"

The discussion continued. Duke Lascelles, already from that discussion, which always happened, went to see his granddaughter and ask her why she was so strange since this morning. The door of Elaine's room was between open and the Duke Lascelles entered, and she saw that her granddaughter Elaine was lying on the bed, her hands on her chest and her eyes closed; At first he thought she was sleeping until she started singing.

.

**Oranges and Lemons**

**Say the bells of St Clement's**

**You owe me five farthings**

**Say the bells of St Martin's**

**When will you pay me?**

**Say the bells of Old Bailey**

**When I grow rich**

**Say the bells of Shoreditch**

**.**

In that Elaine opened her eyes. But his eyes looked different.

"I didn't know you knew that song"

"Everyone knows that song"

"Your aunt Ligeia loved it, she always sang it as a child"

"My aunt Ligeia? I'm Ligeia"

When Duke Lascelles saw her eyes, they had changed color. They were no longer golden brown, inherited from their Egyptian mother, but blue like those of his daughter Ligeia, something that scared the old man.

"Father? Why did you let me die, father? ... it hurts a lot"

"Ligeia?"

"You should prepare to join us in Duat, father, instead of wanting to save her"

"...!"

"Did you feel anything? Did you cry when I died? When they killed me"

"Enough…"

"now she's here ..."

"Enough!"

Duke Lascelles in a momentum strangled his granddaughter as if trying to make Ligeia, or whatever it was that was inside her granddaughter leave, continued to strangle her and was about to kill her if it wasn't because Thomasin stopped him.

"What do you think he's doing ?!" Thomasin exclaimed

When the Duke Lascelles released his granddaughter he noticed that she had returned to normal and looked at him as if she saw a madman while Elaine holding herself her neck, the duke Lascelles tried to apologize, but Elaine ran out of her room. The Duke Lascelles said nothing, as if he didn't know what to do now, nor did he respond to Ciel who demanded to know what happened.

.

.

.

Bathory Mansion

In a silent room, Carmilla Bathory, a member of the cult, had the beautiful Vanessa Lascelles locked up and drugged since she was in charge of caring for her. At that time the beautiful Vanessa was lying on the floor by the drug that Carmilla put in her food when Carmilla entered the room along with Wimbell.

"So it's she" the mad puppeteer said

"Yes, it's her" Carmilla replied

"Very pretty, but our Goddess is prettier. what should I do?"

"You are the closest to the king in yellow for being the steward of our order, you saw her now you have to get close to us you must also get rid of the hindrances"

"It will be a pleasure, my fair lady" Wimbell said bowing

"Please ... please ..." Vanessa said

"Your quiet, when you fulfill your role the king in yellow can let you return to your home"

"The ... king in yellow?"

"You don't need to know more" Carmilla said closing the door

Vanessa wanted to scream but couldn't, she was very weak.


	6. Chapter 5: Alucarda

Chapter 5: Alucarda

Elaine had locked herself in the hothouse of the mansion, she was scared and her neck hurt from being strangled by her grandfather. What had happened? Why had he done that to her? But Elaine didn't want to see anyone, so she didn't open Aunt Lorna, or Ciel, much less her grandfather. But he did open the door for Thomasin and Raj.

"What did you do to that girl ?!" Diederich exclaimed

"You are still here?!" Duke Lascelles replied

"I won't leave until I talk to you, old wolf"

"And what do you want to talk about?" The Duke already had a headache

"The nuns said you gave them the order not to let me see Rowena!"

"Will you never leave her alone?"

In that they knocked on the door and footman opened the door, and was a maid that Ciel had never seen before but Sebastian had, and was very surprised to see her again and apparently she also for how she opened her eyes. That maid was tall and wore a dark maid uniform, her physique was very lush and very well proportioned, with long black hair and her eyes were green. As if she knew that Ciel and Sebastian looked at her, she looked at them with her big green eyes and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Alucarda" the Maid introduced herself

Sebastian was very surprised, he knew her and he knew she was a demon and his former lover, she now used the name Alucarda and when she introduced herself she told him she was back, although Sebastian knew Alucarda very well and how she liked to steal souls. He must be careful with her.

Alucarda had been accompanying 4 people: the first one was a young woman elegantly dressed who should be in her twenties and her long hair was tied in a ponytail; the second was a young man in his 17s, and incredibly beautiful, but he also had a great resemblance to the first woman; and the third was Victor Frankenstein and the fourth his butler Zachary Jekyll.

"Lady Quatermain, thank you for receiving us. Have you heard anything about Vanessa?" the lady asked

"No, dear Sabrina, not yet"

The blond boy looked at Ciel and approached him.

"Who you are? I had never seen you before" the blond boy said

"I should ask that" Ciel said

"Sure, I'm Dorian Gray, she's my sister Sabrina and that kid over there is my cousin Victor Frankenstein"

"We already know each other, Dorian" Victor said

"Is your friend? Wow, I didn't know" Dorian said

"Not exactly, cousin Dorian" Victor replied

"Well, it doesn't matter, we didn't come for that. Where is Elaine?" Lady Sabrina asked

"Locked up, in the hothouse, refuses to leave" said a maid

"I'll go talk to her" Lady Sabrina said

Lady Sabrina tried to speak with Elaine, but she didn't open the door but Thomasin who was inside with Elaine did. As a maid of the Lascelles family, Thomasin bowed in front of Marquess Dorian Gray's sister. Lady Sabrina Hereford.

"Lady Hereford. What are you doing here?" Thomasin asked

"I came to visit. How is Elaine?" Sabrina asked

"Well..."

"I'm fine, Sabrina" Elaine said, raising her head

When the girl raised her head Sabrina could see with horror that Elaine's neck was red as if she had been strangled. Sabrina asked scandalized what had happened in her neck to which Elaine only replied that it was nothing and that she shouldn't worry.

"Why are you here, Sabrina?" Elaine asked

"You worried me, I came to visit you ... since the kidnapping of Vanessa that I have not heard from you" Sabrina replied

But Thomasin knew Marquees Gray's sister well in addition to knowing, through Zachary, that Sabrina wanted Victor and Elaine to get engaged and then get married. Zachary agreed and thought the same as Sabrina. But Thomasin didn't, she knew that Victor and Elaine only looked like best friends and siblings besides the hybrid maid thought it was not the time to propose marriages and stuff, besides sure there was Alucarda here, that detestable demon. But still Sabrina managed to get her out of the hothouse.

When Elaine went where the others were, Ciel tried to talk to her, but Dorian Gray came forward and talked to her, and made Victor speak to him too. It was very annoying. Besides, Sebastian wasn't close.

On the other hand, Sebastian had to search of to Alucarda and warn her not to dare steal another soul as he did in the past. But when he found her he was with Zachary. This was a grim reaper and he sure hated demons. And so it was. But strangely Alucarda seemed interested in that Grim Reaper but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"I've missed you, Zachary" Alucarda said

"I regret not saying the same thing, Alucarda"

"Then do we kiss again?"

"no"

"Don't be like that, you know, when I saw you for the first time, I knew we were going to get along"

"..."

In that both demon and grim reaper realized Sebastian's presence. Alucarda was upset because they had been interrupted while Zachary left with a small blush on her face. Sebastian just smiled funny, but Alucarda wasn't very happy.

"It better be important" Alucarda said

"You and he? So bad I left you?"

"I didn't expect to see you again, but I liked your reaction to see me"

"I'll get to the point, Alucarda, don't you dare steal something again"

"what are you talking about?"

"You stole 3 souls, if you do it again ...

"I don't do those things anymore, I'm honest"

Sebastian remembered Alucarda when they were together and never told a lie because according to her that was degrading to a demon of her rank. However, she was very changed. She no longer looked like that demon who only saw humans as food and a source of fun, she was really changed.

"If that grim reaper wants to take my trash, he can do it" Sebastian said

"Are you calling me trash?"

"Take it as you like, just stay away from me young Master"

"As long as he walks away from this, it's fine for me"

Sebastian and Alucarda took different paths to go with their respective Masters.

Meanwhile Raj was outside resting and remembering in his mind some memories when he lived in India and his childhood with his father who was a devout Hindu and didn't take very well for his only son to convert to Islam; quickly the Indian servant of Lascelles family was interrupted by Soma who came to talk to him.

"Can I speak to you?" Soma asked

"..." Raj nodded

"We have a lot to talk"

" ..." Raj raised an eyebrow

"You must forgive Agni"

Raj didn't know that Agni was the new name of Arshad, his former playmate and worst enemy. Soma didn't understand sign language and Raj couldn't ask who Agni was. Really Soma was very weird. In that, Thomasin appeared who saw how Soma talked about how good a person Agni was and Raj arched an eyebrow at what he said.

"I see you're back" Thomasin told him

"I must talk to Raj"

"I see that, but Raj can't answer you, he's mute"

Soma realized that his questions would have no answer, Thomasin giggled at this and gave Raj a notebook with a pencil for him to answer Soma. This was a conversation between men.

"Who is Agni?" wrote Raj

"You know him as Arshad Satyendra Iyer" Soma said

Raj's was really angry. Who believed this child to ask for that? Arshad (Agni) ruined his life. He deserved no forgiveness and communicated it to Soma.

'Get out!' Raj wrote

"But at least listen to me!" Soma exclaimed

'No!' wrote Raj

"But ... Agni is different now"

'He ruin my life!' wrote Raj

The Indian man left because he didn't want to listen anymore, that prince didn't understand anything or just let himself be convinced by Arshad, but for Raj there was no forgiveness for Arshad (Agni).

.

.

.

On the other hand, Dorian Gray, who knew the Phantomhive, knew who Ciel was although he imagined him taller and older, that child must be about the same age as Victor. It was when Dorian signaled Alucarda to come closer.

"What do you think of Earl Phantomhive, Alucarda?" Dorian asked

"He's just a brat who plays with fire"

"He's Not Victor's friend and I don't think he's Elaine's friend. Why does he help find my fiancée?" Dorian asked

"I understand he want to help the Lascelles family" Alucarda replied

"Why? I want to know, tell the triplets what they have to do" Dorian said

"Yes, my prince"

Dorian noticed that Ciel was looking at him since he somehow knew who he was, since Edward always talked about him in not very good terms. And while Ciel was mired in thoughts, Dorian approached him. Dorian Gray's blue sky eyes stare at Ciel, who got a little nervous.

"Hello, you're Ciel Phantomhive right?" Dorian said

"Yes, I am"

"Well you know who I am, I would like to thank you for what you do for my fiancée"

"I don't just do it for ..."

"You're interesting, I could paint a portrait of you without knowing you or maybe not"

"…!" Ciel blushed a little

"Quiet, it's nothing bad" Dorian replied with a smile

"W-whatever?"

"Your job for the queen is interesting and risky, being the queen's watchdog must be a bit dangerous" Dorian said with a smile

"Marquees Gray now I have a lot of work ..."

"My maid Alucarda told me that you know Edward Midford, are they relatives, right?" Dorian asked

The maid stood beside Marquees Dorian Gray and smiled at Ciel, for some reason that woman reminded him of Sebastian, and he didn't say it because of her sly smile. Dorian Gray said nothing, but Alucarda, the Gray family's maid, spoke.

"The Young Midford has been very hostile to the Gray family since the compromise between my lord and Miss Vanessa" Alucarda said

"Hostile?"

"Don't tell him that" Elaine said

Elaine asked to speak alone with Ciel and Dorian along with his maid withdrew so that Ciel and Elaine could speak alone; Ciel could see her neck, it was no longer so red, but you could tell she had been strangled.

"Who did that to you?" asked Ciel

"I don't want to talk about it, there are more important things now than talking"

"What are those things?"

"You said that those who were behind all this wants me"

"What's this all about?"

"I want you to help me, I'll be the tallow to attract them"

"It's very risky! Are you crazy?

"Vanessa is my only family, I won't leave her now that she needs me"

Elaine's decision surprised Ciel a lot. She will sacrifice herself for her sister, her loved one, Ciel didn't understand, but he did respect her; so he promised to help her, although he hoped she was not in danger. The guests stayed until very late until they left.

.

.

.

GRIM REAPER'S WORLD

Matters of deaths and the disappearance of souls that were not on the list of death. It was something very strange and worrying for the Grim Reapers. So all the grim reapers, men and women were there: William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby; but there were also other grim reapers like the impulsive Seth Ramsay, the serious Mina Smith, the rookie Rennie Spencer, the twins Petra and Pietro Hiddleston, the voice of reason Dorothea Perry and the enigmatic Zachary Jekyll.

"I hope this ends soon, I have to go back to the mansion before they notice my absence" commented Zachary

"I don't understand you. Why do you play house with these children? Is there anything you are hiding?" asked Eric

"I don't hide anything" Zachary replied

"It was just a question" Eric replied

"Shut up! my Will-Chan is about to speak" Grell interrupted

"As if that were so important" Seth Ramsay muttered

William took the floor among all the reapers and explained the very serious situation that was happening in the human world and, of course, they had some suspects: the demons. When he said that, a masculine laugh was heard and at that same moment a strange young man with silver-white hair, blue eyes and a red jacket appeared. But that man was not an angel of death, much less a demon, that man was an angel or rather an archangel.

"It's fun to hear how the grim reapers blame it on all the demons" the archangel commented

"Who you are?" William asked, furious to be interrupted

"What manners of mine, well, my name is Dante Cronus and I'm an archangel" Dante replied

"And what do you want, Dante Cronus?"

"I want help them"

All the reapers began to murmur and Grell kept looking at Dante because he was attracted to his physique and appearance, as with Sebastian, which Dorothea noticed, his best friend and also the voice of reason.

"Stop looking at him" Dorothea advised

"But he is so sexy"

"In general, those who seem sexy end up beating you"

"Don't be mean to your best friend"

"Just don't do something you can regret later"

On the other hand, William and Dante kept talking. Apparently William had some suspicion about the archangel, but he seemed to know what was happening and what to do.

Calm down, you can trust me, I'm an archangel and I'm trustworthy" Dante said

"Are you sure?"

"If I'm wrong you can kill me" Dante said with a smile

"It's okay"

Dante and William shook hands and the archangel told him who the ones who brought so many problems to the Grim Reapers, they were not demons but ancestral spirits controlled by unscrupulous humans.

.

.

.

BATHORY MANSION

Vanessa woke up unleashed in the elegant room, her hands still hurt since they were always tied, but still the girl tried to escape and return with her family, but when Vanessa tried to open the door it opened by letting Carmilla Bathory and Ian Withey Gull, two members of the cult, along with the Mad Wimbell . Seeing that Vanessa was trying to run away, Carmilla gave him a strong slap that almost threw her to the floor.

"You little bitch badly grateful! I have treated you well and you try to leave, you are like all the women in your family" Carmilla said

"Let me go!" Vanessa exclaimed

"It's like you told me, my dear Carmilla, she's very beautiful" Withey Gull said

"What ... what will they do to me?" Vanessa asked very scared

"You are lucky girl, the king in yellow wants us to join our cult. Consider it an honor" Ian Withey Gull said

"...What?" Vanessa asked confused

"You will help us attract her, no one will doubt you, but first we must train you" Carmilla Bathory said

Vanessa tried to walk away since she was very scared, but Wimbell took her arm and pulled her to him to look her in the eye, when Vanessa saw Wimbell's eyes she was immediately hypnotized by the eyes of the strange puppeteer.

"You have been left without will from now on you will do everything the King in Yellow tells you without basilar" Wimbell said

"Yes ..."

"You're awesome, Wimbell" Ian Withey Gull said

"Well, I am" Wimbell replied

"Will we return she with her grandfather?" Ian Withey Gull asked

"Not yet, the king in yellow wants to experiment more with that family besides tomorrow night I will give a party and I want Elaine and that brat Phantomhive to be there"

"I'll take care, my fair lady" Wimbell said

At the same time, a strange character with strange powers named Sergei Rasputin arrived from Russia to England.


End file.
